Vacation Time
by RyusakiForever
Summary: The Elemental family spends at the beach. The twins children, Jun and Ken, receives a special gift. Guess what it is?


Vacation Time!

            One summer morning, the family was loading their things into the suvs. After an hour of packing and getting everything checked, it was time to go. Omi and Chaos were driving the vehicles, while the women and children sat in the back. In the other vehicle were Chaos and his family. It was a very hot day for them to be traveling to the beach, but the children deserved to have fun. 

"Are we there yet!" Jun and Ken yelled together.

"No!" Uriko turned around.

            An hour passed and most of the people were knocked out.

"Are we there yet!" They said again.

"If you say that one more time, I will knock the furs off your back!" Uriko turned around unleashing her claws as her eyes turned red.

"I'm not scared of you!" Ken unleashed his claws as well.

"You don't know who your messing with!"

            Saito nerves was getting bad as the yelling became louder and louder. Yukiko covered his ears so he wouldn't wake up, or it would be danger for them.

"You think you can beat me!"

"Sure do!"

"We'll see about that!"

"I wish you two shut up!" Jun turned into her beast form. "If you two don't shut up, I'll make you shut up!" her anger grew worse.

"I think you better do what she says, because she mean what she says." Yukiko looked out the window.

"It's no use for us fighting on the road." Uriko turned around and went back to normal. "I don't have time to play with you." She folded her arms.

"Finally." Jun turned back to normal. 

            After the yelling stopped, everyone went back to sleep. Thirty more minutes past, and still they haven't made it there yet.

"Are we there yet! Are we there yet!" Ken continually repeated.

"Ken, shut up!" Jun yelled at him.

"Who you think you're yelling at!"

"You!" Jun pointed at him. "I wish you stop saying that, because you're working on my nerves!"

"You can beat him up, if you wish." Uriko told her.

"Hey!" Ken looked at his mother.     

"Ken, were almost there! Will you stop saying that!"

"Maybe, maybe not." He made a smile.

Jun transformed and pinned him down. 

"Yes or no!" she grabbed his neck.

"Meow?" he licked her cheek.

"Eww!" she let go and moved back. "T' Riko! Ken licked me!"

"Ken!" she punched the top of his head.

"Do it again." Jun punched him in the gut.

"I won't." he grabbed his gut and passed out.

"Jun can punch up a storm." Uriko turned to her sister.

"I guess she has been watching you a lot."

Fifteen minutes later, they made it to the beach. 

"We're here!" Omi yelled and woke everybody up.

"About time!" Ken stretched.

"Yeah, you nearly was beaten up." Saito rubbed his eyes.

Everyone got out the truck and went to Chaos's truck to get their stuff. After that they walked to the sandy beach. Chaos found a spot not that far from the water, and rented a beach house. All the children dropped their stuff and ran towards the water.

"Stop right there!" Omi yelled.

"But…But!" they said at the same time.

"Y'all need sun block first or you'll be fried." He looked at the sun. "Now go inside and put some on!"

"Aww!" they ran back inside.

"Which one." Kiyame dumped the bag of sun block on the floor.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it is sun block." Jun picked a bottle off the floor. "Turn around crackhead." She commanded her brother and put sun block on is arms and back. "You do your own legs." She started on herself.

            After they put sun block on, they busted out the door and race to the water. The parents were setting things up, while the kids were doing their thing. The women were under the sun getting a tan. Saito was by the water making a sand castle, while the other kids were running around. The men were cooking the food.

"Can't catch me!" Kiyame ran around the beach.

"Oh yeah!" Ken was behind him.

"I don't have time for all this crap." She stops running and saw something shining by the water. "Shiny!" she ran back to the beach house and got her bucket.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked.

"I'm going to collect some stuff." She turned around. "I saw something shining earlier."

"Make sure that you go check on your brother."

"He can take can of himself!" she ran.

"Jun! Stop right there and drop the bucket!" she commanded. 

"But mom!" she dropped the bucket and whined. "I wanna go find some shiny stuff."

"Go now!" she folded her arms. "And if you do I have a surprise for you when you get back."

"Really?!" her eyes widened. "What is it?" she lifted her eyebrow.

"Go check on Saito and I'll tell you."

"OK!" she put a smile on her face and ran to her brother.

            Saito was by the ocean making a sand castle. Jun ran behind him and asked him if he was alright, and left.

"Jun!"

"What is it!" she froze in her position.

"Could you bring me back a juice?" he continued to build his castle.

"No problem." She continued to run back to the beach house.

            When she made it back to the beach house, she was tired out. Her father gave her a bottle of water, and continued to cook the food with Omi.

"So how is you brother?" Uriko asked her.

"He is ok, but he wants a juice." 

"Go look in the blue ice chest/" Yukiko lifted her shades. "Those are ya'll drinks, but don't drink them all."

Jun ran to the ice chest and got her brother a drink then ran back to him.

"Here you go." She handed it to him.

"Thanks!" he mad a smile. "I have something to give you, since you brought me back a juice. Hold out your hand."

She held out her hand with her eyes closed. Saito placed the object in her hands and went back to building. Jun opened her eyes and saw what was in her hand.

"It's a.." she became shocked.

"A crystal dagger." He turned around. "I found it when I was digging in the sand."

"Thanks!" she tied it around her neck and ran back to the beach house.

            When she made it back to the beach house, her mother was waiting for her. She had a tall box next to her with a smile on her face.

"I'm back mom!" she shouted with joy.

"I see that." She held out the box. "Here you go."

"It's a Super Soaker XP 1200!"she ran to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you, Mom!" she inside to put water in it. 

            After she added water into it, her aunt stopped her before she jumped off the last step.

"Go tell Ken to come here."

"Ok, Riko!" she jumped off the step and ran towards her cousin. "Ken!" she yelled. "Your momma wants you to come!" she turned her head towards her brother seeing him alone by the ocean. "Poor kid." She thought as the gentle breeze blow through her eyes and made them watery. "I don't have time playing with these kids, I'm outta here." She ran to her brother.

"Jun wait!" Kiyame yelled.

            Saito was still building his castle. His expression made Jun want to cry, but she held it back. She dropped her gun and got on her knees and started to help him.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you would be having fun with Ken and Kiyame." He patted sand against the castle walls.

"I had a weird feeling that you were calling me, so I came to help you." She started to dig a mot. 

"Jun." He looked at her tears in his eyes.

"Why are crying?" her eyes began to get watery as well. "Now I have water in my eyes." 

"Thank you for helping me." He patted more sand against the walls.

"What is this feeling I have?" she thought. "I wonder why I have tears in my eyes. What could it be? Is it because I'm starting to care about him more or maybe because I felt sorry for him."

            Uriko and Yukiko watched as they worked together to finish building.

"That's a nice scene. Them two are working together, but I thought that Jun hated him."  Uriko said.

"She probably felt sorry for him, so she went to help him."  
"Momma!" Ken ran towards his mother. "Jun told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes I wanted you to come here because I have something for you." 

"What is it?"

"Go look in the house and you'll find it by the door."

"Ok mom!" he ran inside. 

Jinx walked out the house looking like she was beat up. Ken zoomed pass by her and found what his mother told him he would find.  When he saw the box, he eyes widened with happiness.

"It's a Super Soaker XP 1200!" he ran out the house. "Thank you mom!" he hugged her with one arm and ran back inside to fill it up.

"You're not the only one who bought their kid a super soaker." Uriko went beck to her relaxing mode.

"Whatever."

Ken saw Kiyame laying down on the sand, so he snuck up behind him and soaked him up. Kiyame got up and started running. He didn't know where he was going, but he was heading in Jun's direction.

"Stop it, Ken!" he ran with his eyes closed. "Didn't you see I was napping?" he ran faster.

"Not really!" 

            Jun turned around and saw the two boys heading in their way. She tried yelling at them, but it was no use. Jun moved out the way, and Kiyame and Ken ran through the castle.  Saito became sad and his eyes were fixed on his targets.

Jun looked as tears flowed down his face.

"Saito don't do it!" she grabbed his shoulder. "Don't do it!"

His eyes glowed red as he stood up. Seconds later, an explosion happened where the boys were running. Saito created a sand pit, which had Ken and Kiyame stuck in. He collapsed onto the sand, because of the enormous power he unleashed. 

"Help!" the boys yelled.

"Momma!" Ken yelled as the sand began to cover them.

"T'Riko! We need help over here!" she waved her arms up and down.

"I think the boys are in trouble!" Omi dropped everything and ran to the situation.

"Mom! Saito collapsed!" Jun yelled while holding her brother in her arms.

Yukiko jumped out her seat and ran to her son and daughter. Uriko took her time to go see what was going on. She knew that Ken got what he deserved. 

"What happened?" Yukiko held her son.

"He had overdone it." Jun looked at her brother.

"What happened to him?" Uriko kneeled over behind her sister.

"The poor thing he used up to much power." Yukiko stood up and headed back to the beach house.

"Your son is in a sand pit, Riko!" Jun yelled at her. "You should be going over there!"

"I don't need to." She closed her eyes.

"What do you mean, I don't need to!"

"Ken is right now learning something. So I'm not going to interfere. His father can deal with it." She turned around and headed back to the house.

Omi use all his strength to dig them out, but he didn't have much help. Chaos made it back from the pier, and saw Omi by himself digging, so he went to help out. They dig and dig until Omi saw a hand and he pulled him it. They continued to dig until they got Kiyame out. Jun watched as the men carried the boys back inside.

After both boys woken up, they were questioned by Yukiko.

"What happened out there?" Yukiko made an evil look.

"Well I was sleeping in the sand, until he came from behind and started shooting water at me." Kiyame looked into her eyes.

"Ken! How many times to I have to say stop attacking people when they are sleeping." Uriko pulled Ken by the arm.

"I'm sorry mom that he is in this condition." Ken started to cry.

"You better be sorry, and I'm taking this back to the store, when we get back home." She picked up the water gun.

"Well, I guess this was solved." Omi walked in with a pair of tongs. "Since you people are finish, how about we eat."

"Yeah!" Kiyame and Ken ran out the house.

"Jun, are you coming to eat? Omi asked her.

"No I'm gonna stay here with him." She placed her hand on her brothers.

"I'll make sure that I save you a big plate." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." 

Omi left the house and joined the family for barbeque, while Jun stayed by her sleeping brothers' bedside.

"Why did you go all out?" she thought. "Maybe, because you couldn't control it." She placed her head down on the bed and closed her eyes.

End!


End file.
